The Rise of Venomari
by derekthompson
Summary: When the kids unleash and ancient evil Venomari,they head to the Xiaolin Temple to ready theirselves for the biggest fight the earth ever since
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When the kids unleash and ancient evil Venomari,they head to the Xiaolin Temple to ready theirselves for the biggest fight the earth ever since

Phineas and Ferb/Raimundo-Dragons of the wind

Baljeet/Omi-Dragon of the water

Isabella/Kimiko-Dragon of fire

Buford/Clay-Dragon of earth

Candace,Stacy,Fireside Girls,Irving,Camme(Oc),Keith(Oc)Katie(Oc),Dojo: Reinforments

Venomari- Evil Ancient Ruler

It all started on a regular summer afternoon when to kids were digging trying to break the world record of deepest tunnle when suddenly the last shovel full reveal a box with light green coloring and sharp horns

" Hey guys look what i found" Baljeet shouted soon Buford,Isabella,Ferb and Phineas surrond him

" It's a box not much of a treasure there" Buford said

" well either way its still looks intresing does it not?" Baljeet asks

" Baljeet right i wonder whats inside" Isabella said as she opens the box and an purple smoke comes out and rises to surface level, the smoke transforms into a creature with horns on its head, cheekbones and fangs, Its skin was green and it has a snakes tongue it voice spoke coldly

" So after 3000 years i back (look around the surrounding area) earth has gotten weak during my absent so let's see how they fair" He said as he pulls out a dark blade and as he swings it in midair a current of dark energy cuts through the power plant as a result all the power in 1/3 of the tri state area was shut down

" Hey what was that for?" Phineas yells from inside the 50 in as he looks down to see the 5 kids " ah so your the ones who freed me from my prison for i shall give you a reward" he said as a bystander who watching was pulled above the kids hole the creature pulls his sword and forcefully stabs the man several places as the kids watch the blood drips from the man body and the creature hand and sword into the hole.

" such a pity species like you roaming this earth like you own it time for me to make my return" he said as he drops the lifeless body into the hole

" what kind of sick person would do such a thing?" Isabella said

" I am the dark lord VENOMARI AND ITS TIME YOU ALL BECOME SILENCED" Venomari shouted as he took off for the downtown area

" We gotta stop him before he kills anyone else" Phineas said as he and ferb starts to climb up to the surface

Part 2 coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

The downtown area was in a mess as cars were crashed, blood was everywhere dripping from the motionless bodies and everyone was screaming trying to get away from the terrorist Venomari and his dark death blade which was stained with blood, He turns to the street heading east as he see three tanks heading towards him as the general hiding on top of a 15 story building while talking into a walkie talkie

"All right men get ready...aim...FIRE!" The general said as the the tanks fires and the large cloud of smoke was over their target. When the smoke clears the general was breathing heavily in shock to see that Venomari was standing there unscratched

In a quick sudden movement Venomari slams all three tanks onto each other and vanish instantly

" Where the terrorist went?" asked the general when suddenly Venomari appears right in front of him

" If you're need for a death wish all your need to do is ask" Venomari said clutching the general by his throat by his blood-stained hand and started flung him into the path of the three tanks which cause a massive explosion.

" Now for the master plan" Venomari said as he waved his hand over a circle of concert as the circle dug 150ft. Once the brings his hand upward so did the concert. The concert then explodes as a pendant that has 5 slots with a black and purple sphere, a red sphere, a brown sphere, a blue sphere, and a green sphere. As the pendant hovers onto Venomari neck the black and purple sphere insert insert itself into the middle slot as Venomari suddenly got more powerful and A Dark aura appears around him but suddenly he felt weak as she started to descend to the ground with the other 4 spheres. "Ugh I forgot how much strength the orbs drain from the user once the user activates its power." Venomari said weakly as the orbs suddenly rose to the sky and flew off. " Wait...Where are they going?" Venomari said as he rose to his feet and plodded the direction the orbs went.

Meanwhile the kids has just escaped the hole they dug. " What happen while we were down there?" Isabella asked as the kids looked at the wreckage caused by the evil they unleashed. " If only we have a way to right the wrong we done." Baljeet said when suddenly the 5 kids look up to the sky to see 4 shining lights coming towards them. Soon the lights collide with the kids as a white erupted from the explosion. As Venomari looks up to the sky he also see the light " No..." he said as he tries to run towards the light


End file.
